Merged
by LuckyDuck777
Summary: George leaves Seattle Grace for Mercy West at the end of Season 3. Now that the two hospitals are merging, he's back, but things have changed. He's changed and SGH has changed. How will everyone react? Owentina/Merder/Calzone/AlexIz/MarkLex... & much more
1. Prologue

Summary: George leaves Seattle Grace for Mercy West at the end of Season 3. Now that the two hospitals are merging, he's back, but things have changed. He's changed and SGH has changed. Owentina/Merder/Calzone/AlexIz/MarkLex.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

_**MAY 2007**_

_"I don't understand this." Bailey stated stiffly as she stood in the doorway of the intern locker room and watched as one of her very own babies, George O'Malley packed up his locker. "Seattle Grace is one of the top teaching hospitals in the nation. Any aspiring surgical intern would kill for this spot and you are just throwing it away. Do you know how much effort I put into you? How much effort this hospital has put into you? You were the weakest link, O'Malley, but now, you are a surgeon. You are throwing all that away. You are throwing away everything for Mercy West?" Bailey asked in disbelief. "Mercy West can't teach you the things we can." Bailey watched as George froze in his place and let his shoulder droop. _

_"Right now I just need to do what is best for me, Dr. Bailey." George murmured. "I'm in the middle of a divorce, and Callie won't even look at me. I don't blame her." George sighed, "Izzie-" George broke off as he shook his head and continued throwing his stuff in his backpack, "The rest of them are ready to continue. I just need a new start. I need to get away from all of this." George replied honestly as he turned around and face Dr. Bailey, throwing his backpack over his shoulder. "Please don't tell the others. Just tell them I need space." George told her, "I am going to straight to Meredith's to pack."_

_"You're missing the wedding?" Bailey asked referring to Cristina and Burke's wedding. _

_George nodded, "I will have more time to pack since everyone will be there." _

_"If that's what you really want, O'Malley, I wish you the very best." Bailey nodded softly before turning and exiting the doorway. George walked over to where she once stood and looked back into the intern locker room thinking that, that was the last he would see of it. _

* * *

**October 2009**

"Can you believe this crap?" Meredith muttered as the four friends and some of their interns sat in Meredith's hospital room after her transplant surgery.

"What are you worried about? You had a clinical trial, you are all cardio-badass, and you have somehow won Bailey's heart. I, however, haven't practiced medicine in months, and I have cancer eyes." Izzie frowned as she bit into her apple hungrily, "I will be first to go."

"Screw the Mercy West residents." Alex told them smugly, "We'll kick their asses. They're all pansies."

"They are probably just as good as us." Cristina scoffed, "I bet they have an amazing cardio attending that actually teaches them, too." Cristina mumbled as she folded her arms angrily.

"I heard they were cutting a lot more of the interns out," Steve sighed, "I can't afford to lose my job. We have a baby on the way."

"So when are they coming?" Meredith asked curiously, not really aware of the entire situation since she was bed-ridden for the next month or so.

"Tomorrow." Izzie replied quickly, "I am going to get some chart work done before my next surgery. I'll see you later," Izzie waved as she got up from her chair and kissed Alex on the cheek. As Izzie walked out the door, she passed Callie walking through the door.

"Hey Callie." Izzie smiled.

"Stevens," Callie smiled back as she continued into the room. The two of them had managed to move past their differences and mend a certain friendship between the two. Also, Izzie had taken a liking to Arizona's specialty before she was diagnosed with cancer, so Arizona took the part as a mediator for the two.

"I need a resident on my case. Any takers?" Callie asked.

"Me!" All the hands raised up, including Meredith's.

Callie rolled her eyes at Meredith, "You wish. Cristina," Callie said motioning for Cristina to follow her.

"Yes!" Cristina jumped out of the chair in excitement and followed Callie out the door.

* * *

"Hey," Callie smiled as she and Cristina passed her girlfriend in the hallway.

"Hey, how's your day going so far?" Arizona asked as she gave a small smile to Cristina.

"Alright. This whole merger is really killing some people. The residents are getting desperate." Callie joked motioning over to Cristina.

"Let me guess, she volunteered to be on your service." Arizona laughed in amusement.

"Yup." Callie nodded.

"Hey, I have to guard my place here." Cristina told them forcefully.

"You four don't have to worry. You guys are the brightest second-year residents I have seen so far. It's those Mercy West residents who need to worry." Arizona told Cristina encouragingly before smiling at Callie and walking off toward the PED wing.

"Do you think she can up that in writing and give it to the Chief?" Cristina asked Callie seriously.

* * *

"Tomorrow's the big day," Meredith whispered when Derek walked into her room later that evening. "Everyone will be fighting for the best surgeries, showing all their talent and skill. I will be stuck in bed for the next month. If anyone is going to be fired, it's me."

"The chief knows your situation, Meredith. You are not going to be fired. None of you are," Derek told her softly as he climbed into the hospital bed next to her.

"Everything is going to change now, isn't it?" Meredith asked.

"Things will change," Derek nodded, "But give it time. Things will get better. The Mercy West interns might surprise you and you may even grow to like them."

"I highly doubt it," Meredith mumbled.

* * *

TBC...


	2. Invasion

**The Invasion**

It wasn't just any normal day for George O'Malley. Today was the day he returned to Seattle Grace Hospital. He knew when he decided to run, he should have run farther and now his past was back to bite him in the ass. He sighed as he opened the door to the resident locker room and took a step inside. At first glance he only recognized Cristina and Alex putting some of their stuff into their locker, but it wasn't until he really focused in that he noticed Izzie. Her hair was short, no, it was shorter than short. It was really short. It didn't look bad to George, it just looked different. Izzie was known for her long silky blonde hair, and now it was gone. Things had certainly changed.

All of George's thoughts were broken when his name was called, "Hey Man!" Charles called over to him where he was standing on the other side of the locker room with Jackson and some of the guys from Mercy West. He looked back over his shoulder as he walked over to the guys and noticed Reed and April standing next to Izzie, sending her glares. None of his old friends noticed his entrance, though.

"Hey man, this is going to be rough," Charles noted as he nodded in the direction of Alex and Cristina, "They look hardcore."

"They are," George nodded numbly as he threw on his coat over his orange scrubs. He felt weird wearing the orange scrubs in Seattle Grace for some reason.

"I said take your things out of there!" Izzie yelled, "That's our friends cubby, she will be back in a month." George looked over in confusion, wondering which friend they were referring to. He quickly assumed Meredith since she was the only one of them not there.

"Well, it's empty now, so its mine." Reed replied back smugly.

"Do you not realize that I will fight you for that?" Izzie jumped out at her, but Alex quickly grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Iz, it's fine. Just let it go." Alex replied soothingly. George watched the interaction between the two and found something oddly different about the way they acted. Sure, the last time they saw each other they were interns and now they were third year residents, but still, they were different.

George watched as the three of them walked out of the locker room in a huff.

"Geez, they're a bit territorial, wouldn't you say?" Reed joked to the rest of her Mercy West friends.

"That's_ a bit_ of an understatement," Jackson laughed as he led the group out of the room.

* * *

George and his fellow Mercy West residents were walking down the hallway on the way to the places they were assigned when they heard a commotion down the hallway. They all stopped and looked to see a Latina woman arguing with an elder man.

_"You can't pray away the gay!" _She yelled.

George and turned and noticed Callie walking out of the waiting room backwards yelling at her father. George's eyebrow quirked in confusion. Sure Callie had always been emotional, but he had no idea what was with her outburst.

"What kind of hospital are they running here?" Reed smirked as she walked past George, "More like a freak show, and I heard she was an attending. Professional? My ass."

_Attending?_ George wondered. Callie had gotten a promotion, not that he was surprised. She was an excellent surgeon.

* * *

"Where do you want us?" Cristina asked Owen as the group of residents walked up to him in the E.R.

"Well," Owen replied busily as he looked around the E.R. "At this point, anywhere is good."

"At Mercy West we do zones," George announced as he made his way to the front of the Mercy West group. Everyone behind him nodded and that is when Cristina noticed him standing there.

"Bambi," She whispered in shock.

"When we're super busy we just give everyone a zone, or space," Jackson added.

"And if a nurse puts someone in that space you know that patient is yours. It helps get to everyone quicker." George finished strongly. He knew that butting in like that would only make Cristina and the rest of his old friends hate him even more, but he hadn't come this far to lose his job. He had learned something over the past two years, and that was that he needed to stop worrying about everyone else and focus on himself. He needed to become a brilliant surgeon and not worry about everything going on around him. He changed that the second he walked into Mercy West, and he had grown into one of the top third year residents.

Cristina, who had gotten over the shock of seeing George, replied, "Yeah well this is an E.R., not a school yard."

"Well, I like it." Owen nodded over at George, "What's your name?"

"O'Malley. George O'Malley." George nodded in acknowledgement.

"Dr. O'Malley it's all yours. Zone away." Owen shut his chart close and walked past the group as Cristina looked on in anger.

* * *

"Did you know Bambi is back?" Cristina asked Alex as they sat down to eat lunch later that afternoon.

"What?" Alex scoffed, "I thought he died or something."

"Who's Bambi?" Lexie asked, her nose stuffed into the tiny red notebook.

Cristina rolled her eyes, "He obviously transferred to Mercy West."

"Same difference." Alex replied as he reached across the table and stole one of her fries.

"Hey, how are your people?" Izzie asked curiously as she took a seat.

"Bambi is back." Cristina told her nonchalantly.

"Who's Bambi?" Lexie repeated looking up curiously.

"What? George is back? Here at Seattle Grace?" Izzie asked in shock, her entire body going numb. She had no idea where George had left to, but the last thing she ever told him was how much she loved him. She felt guilty each and every day because she felt that she was the reason he had to leave. If it weren't for the affair, they could have been best friends still.

"Yep, and he thinks he's all high and mighty because he has "zones." What the heck is that?" Cristina muttered.

"Zone's?" Alex asked in confusion.

"Don't bother." Cristina shook her head.

"Who's George?" Lexie asked again.

"Some 007." Cristina muttered, even though she knew George meant so much more to them. Cristina, however, would never let on how much she missed George when he left.

"He's not just some 007, Cristina." Izzie fired back at her as she got up from the table, "George is back." Izzie whispered.

"Are you gonna go find out why your wife is freaking out?" Cristina asked Alex.

"Her ex-best friend is back after suddenly vanishing into thin air. I know why she is freaking out about." Alex mumbled as he looked around the cafeteria curiously. "Dudes..." Alex slapped at the table trying to get Cristina and Lexie's attention. "They're not in here."

"Good." Cristina and Lexie both nodded.

"No, that means their working. They're not eating lunch." Alex replied quickly as he grabbed the rest of his sandwich and took off running, so Lexie and Cristina did the same.

* * *

"So, that Stevens girl is the one we need to worry about." Charlie told George as the stood at the nurses table doing charts.

"Why do you say that?" George asked curiously. He wasn't doubting her, of course. He always knew Izzie had the exact tools and skills to become a brilliant surgeon.

"She has cancer and is still working her way through her residency. If that isn't hardcore, I don't know what is. Plus, they wouldn't fire her. Firing someone with Cancer is just unethical." Charles explained.

"Izzie has cancer?" George asked softly looking up at Charles.

"Yep." Charles nodded. Just then Reed and April came walking up to them laughing.

"So how is it going?" Charles asked curiously.

"I have a photographic memory girl, and let me tell you, it doesn't help. She's an idiot." April laughed out loudly.

"My guy is an asshole. I wouldn't worry much about him though." Reed explained, "What about yours?"

Charles scoffed, "The woman does whatever I ask. I want something, she gets it for me. It's like having my own surgical bitch."

"Hey." George quickly jumped into protective mode but stopped when he noticed Izzie standing a couple feet away from them with a cup of coffee.

"Izzie." George whispered.

She threw the coffee In Charles' direction and quickly darted her eyes before she walked off in the opposite direction.

* * *

"Dude, Stevens royally screwed up today." Charles whispered to George as they stood in their locker room later that night.

"What to do you mean?" George asked.

"She almost killed a patient, and Dr. Bailey is having to go all the way to Los Angelos to try and fix it." Charles shook his head, "She was just so upset today."

"Do you blame her?" George muttered before throwing his coat into the locker and walking out. As he turned down one of the hallways he noticed Alex coming the opposite way reading a letter and walking very zombie-like. George was about to turn the other way, not wanting to confront the other man, but then he noticed him turn into a patients room. Letting curiosity get the best of him, he followed him a little ways and stood outside the doorway so that he could hear.

"Tell me everything." George heard Meredith's voice and smiled. She sounded very different than the last time he heard her. "Did you beat them? Kick their asses?" George grinned madly. It was so like Meredith to say something like that. "Come on I want a full report everything that happened."

"Izzie left me." Alex mumbled softly. "I don't know if she's coming back." George was surprised at how hurt Alex sounded. The last time he was around Alex, he was the biggest jerk, and now it seemed like he actually had feelings. It was too surreal for George.

"What do you mean she left, where did she go?" Meredith asked. George didn't hear anything after that. It was silent for the next couple of minutes before he decided to head home. He couldn't believe how much had changed in the

**TBC...**


	3. Give Peace A Chance

**Give Peace A Chance**

George could deny the fact that he was saddened by the firing of his fellow collegue, but he wouldn't. April was one of the first residents that befriended him when he made the transfer over to Mercy West. You could say that the others were far too competitive to create any sort of bond with him, and that's when he knew Mercy West was completely different than Seattle Grace. Nobody even bothered to tease each other at Mercy West. No, they were just plain insults. April, however, was a shed of light for him. April was the new Izzie, in a matter of speaking. She reminded him so much of Izzie, in fact, that at one point he developed a little crush on her. That is all it ever was, though, because he realized that she wasn't Izzie and nothing could replace Izzie. That was when he threw himself into surgery, medical journals, and research. He felt a little too much like Cristina than he would have liked to, but he needed to keep himself busy. He needed to distract himself from his personal life. Through all his hardships though, April was there.

As he walked into the locker room a couple mornings later, he rolled his eyes at the site of Reed stretching.

"That never did help me, no matter how many times you says it does." George smiled as he tilted his head to look at Reed who was bent over.

"You just didn't do it right, Georgie." Reed smirked as she continued doing her stretches.

George opened his mouth to say something back but just smiled down at Reed and shook his head. In the couple weeks after he and April became friends, he also befriended Reed. She wasn't the typical girl you saw every day. She was hardcore, sassy, sarcastic. Actually, she reminded him of Cristina at first glacen, but when you got to know her, she was more considerate. He quietly walked over to his cubby to begin getting ready for his day.

"Your ass is in my way," George heard Alex's voice behind him, so he turned around and watched as Alex walked straight up to Reed. "Move."

"I was in the OR all night." Reed replied, reaching over to her other leg, "I'm kind of sore."

"I kind of don't care. Move." Alex commanded. Reeds eyes shot up at George looking over at him for help, but George simply shrugged. He knew it was not worth picking a fight over, even if he could take Alex down. He'd proven it before. George smirked at the thought of their intern year when he threw a punch at Alex. One of the highlights of his year, he had to admit.

"Hey, I just got a call from Dr. Swinders office," George looked over at the door and noticed Cristina walk in, "Izzie has treatment this week that she hasn't called back to confirm."

George's eyes darted down to his feet. He felt so guilty for not being there for Izzie when she really needed him. He would never forgive himself for that.

"And?" Alex muttered, throwing his jacket over his scrubs.

"And..." Cristina trailed off looking around the room over at George, not wanting to burst the invisible bubble, "She's your wife," Cristina's voice dropped a little when she told him.

George's head shot up at that. He had a little idea that Izzie and Alex were dating, but not married.

"She could die." Cristina mumbled.

"She'll show up." Alex told Cristina confidently, "She's a crappy wife, but she isn't an idiot."

"Well, it's Thursday at ten." Cristina reminded him before walked back out of the residents locker room.

"I still think you're a douche." Reed muttered as she got up from stretching.

* * *

"I was paged..." George announced as he walked into the X-Ray room where he noticed Derek, Cristina, Mark, and Callie. Callie's jaw dropped when she saw him. He had been at the hospital for some time now, but they hadn't crossed paths yet.

"George." She whispered. George, not knowing what to do gave her an nod of acknowledgement. George was so distracted by seeing his ex-wife after so long, that he didn't notice Callie's eyes dart toward the door in relief, or see another person walk into the room and take the scan from Callie.

"...he diagnosed an osteosarcoma case for me a month ago. I thought it was a shadow, but it turned out to be a tiny little lesion in the X-Ray," the blonde sighed as she handed the scan back to Callie.

"Says more about you than it does him." Mark mumbled as he sipped his coffee.

The blonde's eyes darted up at Mark and her solemn frown turned into a sarcastic smirk, "I'm sorry, but do you even know who Isaac is?"

"Nope." Mark replied nonchalantly.

The blonde rolled her eyes and smiled when she noticed George standing awkwardly to the side, "Hi, I'm Arizona Robbins. Are you one of the new Mercy Westerners?"

"George O'Malley." George replied as he took her hand and shook it. He noticed a sudden change in facial expression when he said his name and wondered what that was about. Then he saw her eyes toward Callie questioningly and figured they must be friends.

"Mercy Westerners?" George asked breaking the awkward silence.

"She likes to make things cutesy." Mark smirked.

Arizona opened her mouth to retort back but Lexie walked into the room breaking off their discussion.

* * *

George sat in the skills lab, also known as his happy place back at Mercy West, with a bunch of his fellow residents listening to Dr. Shepard go on about a special skill they must have. As he watched all of his friends who he knew were amazing surgeons go up and fail, he began to grow worried. Especially when he noticed Cristina looking very sure of herself. When he watched Jackson Avery and Cristina go up and both fail, he knew he had no chance.

"Dr. O'Malley." Derek called as he locked eyes with George. George slowly walked up to the front of the lab and took the pen from Derek. "Whenever you're ready." Derek whispered.

George nodded nervously as he looked into the microscope and adjusted his stance. In one slow graceful move, he had the pen in and out of the cup without touch the edges. Derek looked up at George in shock as he picked up the cup and revealed the dollar bill with a red dot on George Washington's nose.

"Very good O'Malley. Rest up, we have a long day ahead of us." Derek smiled before walking out of the lab.

George looked up at the group of residents that were still there and noticed all of the proud faces on the Mercy West Residents, and all of the shocked faces of the Seattle Grace ones.

"Way to go, O'Malley." Reed clapped.

Cristina rolled her eyes as she got up and left.

* * *

After their first attempt, and the chief barging into the OR and ordering Derek to close up, George sat down in one of the hallways and watched as the hospital unfolded. He didn't think it was possible for so much to change, and yet it did.

"I heard you were back." Bailey muttered as she passed George. George quickly got up from where he was standing and hugged her tightly.

"You're the first person to acknowledge me." George murmured, but she didn't hug him back.

"Do you blame them?" Bailey scolded, "I'm not blaming you for leaving, but you should have let them know. You should have kept in touch. So much has happened." Bailey told him softly.

"I've noticed..." George nodded, "Hey, how's baby Tuck?" George asked with a smile.

"He's with his Daddy at the moment." Bailey replied without emotion.

"How is big Tuck?" George asked.

"I wouldn't know." Bailey replied before walking away from George.

* * *

"Dr. Shepard." George mumbled the next day on their second attempt to take the tumor out.

"What O'Malley?" Derek muttered back.

"I think..." George stretched his neck, "I think I need a break."

Derek looked up at George and nodded, "You did well, O'Malley. Let Dr. Grey take over and you can watch the rest from the gallery."

George looked at him in confusion, "Dr. Grey isn't here-?"

"I'm Dr. Grey." Lexie replied jumping up next to George and slowly taking the devices from his hands.

George nodded, knowing full well that he was exhausted after 20 hours. As he walked out after scrubbing out he bumped right into the blonde who he know knew was Arizona Robbins.

"Dr. Robbins." George smiled softly.

"Dr. O'Malley." Arizona smiled. "How are you?" Arizona began wringing her fingers nervously.

George's eyes brows furrowed in confusion, "I'm good, how are-" He was cut off when she darted passed him and jumped in front of the OR door so that the chief wouldn't get by.

"Oh god," George heard Callie mumbled from the other side of the hallway.

"Move, Dr. Robbins." The chief ordered.

"No." Arizona shook her head.

"Move." The Chief barked.

"I said no." Arizona replied strongly, "Dr. Shepard is operating inside the mans spinal cord right now. Even the most minor disturbance can cause him to make a mistake on the patient. A patient who happens to work here, who I would like to be saved by Dr. Shepard. So no, you don't get to go in there and be a bully. Not today, Chief. Not on my watch."

George eye brows rose in shock. He hadn't known this Arizona Robbins long, but he had no idea she would have the guts to something like stand up to the chief. The chief glared at her for a couple seconds before storming off back down the hallway.

Callie quickly jolted in front of Arizona and smiled, "So I totally thought that was going to end differently."

Arizona nodded quickly, before bursting out in tears and laying her head on Callie's shoulder. Callie sighed and wrapped her arms around the blonde, "Yeah, something more like that?"

"Why is she crying?" George mouthed over to Owen, but Callie saw him and frowned.

"She has authority issues! Stop judging!" Callie hissed defensively.

George threw up his hands in defeat, "I'm not."

"How about we take this up to the gallery." Owen suggested.

Callie and Arizona nodded in agreement.

"What's he doing up here?" Cristina muttered when she saw George walk into the OR after Callie, Arizona, and Owen.

Owen opened his mouth to reply, but George shook his head, "I'll just go sit over there." George motioned to a few seats away from the group.

* * *

A few hours later, George kept glancing over to the group of four in the OR gallery. She noticed how Owen would gently take Cristina's hand and give it a light squeeze in tense situations, but most of all he noticed how Arizona had her fingers interlocked through his ex-wifes fingers. He even noticed Callie lean over and whisper comforting things into her ear. If he didn't know any better, he would guess they were a couple.

"I- I- I can't look." Arizona shook her head and turned away from the screen.

Callie put her arm around her and pulled Arizona closer to her, kissing her gently on the temple before gazing back at the screen.

George knew he should be focusing more on the screen than the couple, but it was much more intriguing.

"Oh my god, he made the cut!" Callie jumped up from her set.

"He did it, he made he cut." Cristina yelled into the phone. She was talking to Meredith who was out of work for the month, and he had to yet to figure out why.

* * *

George watched as Derek talked and laughed with Isaac hours later. It was moments like these when he realized his problems didn't matter. He should just be happy he was alive. Derek looked up through the window and nodded in George's way. George nodded back before turning and walking toward the elevators with his trademark backpack on his back.

"Hi." George waved awkwardly as he got into the elevator that Callie and Arizona occupied. They were both in their street clothes and they were leaning against the back wall, joined at the hands.

"Hey." Callie shared a nervous looked with Arizona before looking back over at George who occupied the front corner of the elevator. He was occupying his nervous hands by pushing random buttons on the pad.

"You know that will only make you stay stuck in the elevator with us longer." Callie commented as the elevator seemed to stop at each floor that he pushed.

"I- I-" George stuttered looking up at a smirking Callie.

"Still have the stuttering problem I see." Callie noted with a small smile.

"A little bit." George shrugged, trying to laugh off the situation.

"So, you ended up going to Mercy West." Callie stated.

George nodded, "Yeah, I did."

_Ding. _The elevator doors opened.

"Well have a good night Dr. O'Malley." Arizona told him sweetly as they three took a step outside the elevator.

George nodded and watched them walk out of the front hospital door talking and smiling.


	4. Invest in Love

**Inv****est in Love**

"Dr. Yang," Owen called out as he smiled down at Cristina with George right behind him. Cristina simply looked up at him without an emotion. "Cristina," Owen smiled a little bit wider.

"Dr. Hunt?" Cristina asked professionally.

"Oh don't be upset we didn't wake you." Owen sighed as he put his hands on his hips.

"Three attendings. I practically live with three attendings and none of those three bothered to wake me up," Cristina complained, throwing the chart she had in her hand onto the nurses station.

Owen shrugged, "Thought you needed more sleep."

"Bambi over there looks like he needs more sleep," Cristina muttered under her breath motioning toward George who had focused intently on his shoelaces.

"George has showed impressive talent in the field of trauma." Owen grinned as he watched his girlfriend roll her eyes.

"Trauma is for wimps with glue. It's all about the cardio," Cristina muttered, "But whatever, now I'm on roller chick's case with fairy dust and magic and crap, and it's all because of you."

"I'm eternally sorry, but we have to go." Owen smiled before walking past her.

* * *

"We did everything we could," Owen mumbled as he watched George try and revive a young girl that rolled into the E.R.

"No, she's so young." George replied hoarsely as he continued pumping the little girls chest. A few moments later, George felt Owen's arms pull him away from the girl.

"Time of Death, 20:34." Owen announced before walking off, pulling George along with her.

"We could've saved her," George muttered.

"She was gone before she got here, O'Malley. You did good today. Go take a shower, and meet me at Joes. You deserve a beer." Owen told him with a pat on the back. George, however didn't feel like he deserved it. He let a little girl die on his watch and his friends still weren't speaking to him.

* * *

Owen helped George into the apartment he had began sharing with Cristina and led him to the couch. Cristina came out of their bedroom and noticed George sprawled out on her couch and gave Owen a cold stare, "What's he doing here?"

"I don't know where he lives, and even if I did, I wouldn't have left him there by himself in this state," Owen stated as he put his arm around Cristina and led her back to their room.

"Why'd you get him drunk anyways?" Cristina asked.

"I didn't. I offered to buy him a beer, but after a few shots, he began pouring out his soul, and then the next think I knew he was passed out onto the counter. Joe told me he's a light weight." Owen grinned.

Cristina had to smile at all the times George had gotten drunk and passed out, "Yeah, well, wait until Callie wakes up and finds her ex-husband in her living room. She will be coming after you to kill." Cristina told him seriously.

"It's will be fine," Owen told her with a laugh as they crawled into bed.

* * *

The next morning Owen and Cristina were both awaken by a high pithed scream.

"What the hell?" Cristina clutched her ears in pain.

Owen quickly jumped out of bed and exited the bedroom to find Arizona running into her and Callie's bedroom and slamming the door shut. Owen turned to see George slowly sitting up in the couch and rubbing his head in pain.

"Ow. She threw a remote at me," George laid back in threw a pillow over his head.

A few seconds later Callie popped out of her room carrying a blow dryer with Arizona hiding behind her, "Owen, what the hell is going on? Arizona said there was a man sleeping on our couch."

"It's me," George mumbled from underneath the pillow.

Callie looked up in terror at Cristina and Owen and mouthed, "George?"

Owen nodded and pulled Cristina in front of her as Callie charged at him, but Arizona quickly pulled Callie back next to her.

"What were you going to do, hit him over the head with a blow dryer?" Cristina asked in amusement as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Yes," Callie nodded.

"I liked the remote better," George's muffled groan was heard.

"Sorry for throwing a remote at your head, George." Arizona told him softly as she leaned down and pulled the pillow of his head. There was a bump on George temple where the remote hit. "We can get Derek to look at it later."

"It's alright, Dr. Robbins." George replied as he sat up again and looked around the room awkwardly, "So..."

Just then the door to the apartment flew open and Mark and Lexie came breezing in, all cheery. "Good morning, we're here for the breakfast you promised!" Mark bellowed into the apartment.

"God why did we give him a key, again?" Callie muttered. Just then Mark noticed George sitting there and then looked up to see everyone else in their pajamas and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Mark!" Lexie hissed as she nudged him in the side.

"So what about breakfast?" Cristina asked curiously.

"We're making a delicious traditional american breakfast," Callie grinned as she motioned to herself and Arizona who smiled proudly.

"Oh, I'll make the coffee!" Lexie offered as she followed the girls into the kitchen area.

"I guess, I should be leaving," George mumbled as he got up from the couch.

"No, O'Malley, stay," Mark grinned as he turned around to face the kitchen giving Callie a "Ha. HA," grin.

"Yeah, Calliope's breakfasts are amazing," Arizona gushed as she began pulling out pots and pans for her girlfriend.

* * *

"Oh by the way, Arizona, congratulations on the money," Owen told her as he dug into his food. Him, George, Mark and Lexie were all eating and drinking coffee on the couch, while Cristina sat in an arm chair reading a medical Journal. Callie and Arizona, however, were standing and eating over the kitchen counter.

"Thanks, I mean, I have always known that Wallace's parents had money, but I didn't know it was that much. I mean, that's library's named after you type money, or eating at the white house regularly type money." Arizona grinned, taking a bite into her toast.

"That money is really going to help out a lot of patients, Arizona. It's really amazing," Callie told Arizona as he face lit up with pride.

"25 million dollars is pretty great, isn't it?" Arizona smiled to herself as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Best birthday present ever, if you ask me," Lexie nodded from her seat next to Mark.

"Birthday? It's your Birthday? How does Little Grey know this, and I don't?" Callie pouted.

Arizona shrugged, "Birthday's are just another day of the year. Don't like them, don't celebrate that," Arizona said as she shook her head, "But, 25 million dollars, however, that's something to celebrate," Arizona nodded enthusiastically. "Alright, I'm going to be late. See you later," Arizona grinned as she leaned in kissed Callie on the lips softly, "You taste like coffee, mmm." Arizona grinned as she turned and walked out of the apartment. George shifted uncomfortably from his seat on the couch since this was the first public display of affection he witnessed between the two.

"Okay, she's downplaying it right? I mean, I'm her girlfriend. I have to do something for her birthday, right?" Callie asked her friends.

"Yes," Owen and George both nodded while Cristina shook her head, "no."

"A surprise party!" Lexie nodded enthusiastically.

"Whoa, No. Bad idea." Mark said jumping into the conversation. "Surprise parties are hostile, and dark. People jump out and scream at you. They never come to any good."

"I think I have to agree with Mark on this one," George nodded, "I always hated surprise parties."

"Yeah, but you're not Arizona," Lexie pointed out, "Arizona is happy and fun, and I think she will love it."

Callie narrowed her eyes at her friends and sighed, "Surprise party it is."

"Yay! I'll plan everything!" Lexie grinned.

* * *

"Hey, George." Lexie smiled walking up to George later that day at the hospital.

"Hey Lexie," George replied without looking up from his chart.

"So I just wanted to let you know that I could help you." Lexie told him softly.

"Help me?" George asked in confusion as he stopped in his tracks and looked up at Lexie.

"Yeah," Lexie nodded, "When I first came to the hospital, they all hated me because I was Meredith's long lost sister..."

"You're another sister of Molly's?" George asked.

Lexie nodded, "Yeah, but after they got to know me, they ended up liking me. Even Cristina went from calling me a number to calling me Lexipedia. I know it's not much, but it's a huge step for her."

"Look, they'll come around sooner or later. I don't need your help, but thanks anyways." George replied.

"Fine, you can wait, or you can come to Arizona's party and be that much closer to them accepting you again," Lexie told him.

"I am positive that Callie would not like me attending that," George mumbled as he continued walking down the hallway.

Lexie quickly picked up her pace and followed him, "Is it that, or is it just weird seeing your ex-wife with a woman."

George shook his head, "As long as Callie's happy than I'm happy."

"Great, then we'll see you at the party," Lexie grinned before walking off pleased with herself.

"Lexie!" George called after her, trying to explain that, that was not what he meant, but he was too late. George sighed and continued reading through some of the charts he carried.

* * *

George ran through the hallway of Callie's apartment building and burst through the door, "Callie!" George shouted, "You can't do this."

"What?" Callie's eyebrows quirked in confusion. "Do what?"

"This surprise party thing..." George started.

"George, we get it, you don't like surprise parties, but Arizona will love it," Callie grinned.

"No, you don't understand, I was working under her today, and..."

"That's what she said, and by she, I mean Callie." Mark teased from behind them, to which Callie rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to George.

"Hey, she's here!" Lexie shouted above every, "Get in your places,"

"Callie-"

Callie shook her head cutting George off completely, "George, it will be fine," Callie smiled a she threw a party hat on top of his head.

A couple seconds later, Arizona walked into the apartment and was greet by a loud roar of "Surprise's." Immediately after she broke out into a fit of sobs.

"Oh my gosh," Callie mumbled as she handed the glass of wine she had in her hand into George's grasp. She quickly made her way out the door to follow Arizona.

* * *

"That didn't go exactly according to plan," George smirked as he walked up to Lexie.

Lexie rolled her eyes, "Whatever, it's still good you came,"

"Yeah, I think so too." George nodded as he took a swig of beer, "So what's the deal with Meredith?"

"Oh, she is off of work for a while because of a liver donation to our father. She should be back really soon, though," Lexie informed him.

"And Izzie?" George asked.

Lexie shrugged, "We don't know what happened..."

TBC...


End file.
